Of Jealousy and Secrets
by Kitsunegirls
Summary: L thinks Sakura is cheating. Light's told her a secret. L learns revenge in sweet. And in the end Light still suffers. Lxsakura sequel to "Of Secret Techniques"


Disclaimer: If we Owned Naruto and Death Note do you think we'd be sitting here writing fanfictions? Seriously?

Of Jealousy and Secrets

"You are a cruel person Haruno." L said as he and his soon to be ex-girlfriend stood alone in the Task Force headquarters. "What the hell are you talking about Ryuzaki-kun?" L sat with his back to Sakura who was more than a little confused. "Did I kick in my sleep? You know I didn't mean to..."

"No, I'm talking about you saying you like me and then going and cheating on me with Yagami." L bit his thumb and Sakura flushed red half in embarrassment and half in anger. "What the hell makes you say that I'm cheating on you?" L stood and walked over to the large monitors for the surveillance cameras, and Sakura watched as he pressed a few buttons, and the image changed.

"What? Where's the incriminating evidence that you are so sure of?" The pinkette asked mockingly; Ryuzaki raised one long finger and pointed at the screen. Sakura glanced at him before walking over to examine the screen as well. The surveillance video was of Light's room, a few hours earlier, and Sakura watched Light move around anxiously fixing his hair and kicking some crap under his bed. And then the door opened, and Sakura watched herself step into the room and be greeted by a warm hug and smile from the younger Yagami. She kicked herself then realizing what this was about and for not being smarter about the cameras Ryuzaki had planted everywhere. Sakura watched herself push hair behind her ear in nervousness and sit on the bed that Light had also taken a seat on_. _

_**For a moment the two of them just sat there, and then they began laughing. **_

"_**Oh wow I feel like such a dork...." **_**Light said laughing and scratching his head.** It was such a Naruto thing to do that Sakura couldn't her but soften her eyes as she watched, much to L's irritation.

"_**That's ok Yagami-san I--"**_

"_**Please don't be so formal my name's Light, and I would enjoy it very much if you addressed me as such." **_

**Sakura watched Light smile and herself smile at each other. **

"_**Well alright then Light-san." **_

"_**Thank you now, the reason I asked you to come here was because I..." **_** The video taped Light dropped his voice into a whisper and leaned towards the pink haired girl. **

It was then that Ryuzaki stopped the recorded video and turned to Sakura. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?" He questioned, his calm tone contradicting the anger, jealousy and betrayal he truly felt. She wasn't looking at him and Ryuzaki thought of what she might say.

_"I'm sorry Ryuzaki-san but Light-kun has stolen my heart, and I just don't think that it's going to work between us anymore..." _

Or maybe...

_"Ryuzaki, please try to understand - Light-kun and I are made for each other. We compliment each other in every way; can you imagine the amazing looks our kids would have?"_

What L didn't expect was for Sakura to burst into a wild fit of laughter collapsing onto the ground with her giggles. "Oh...god....can't... breath....." she choked out between giggles. L twitched as she began rolling on the floor. "This is no laughing matter."

"Oh... b-but ....you-re... you're so cute when .....You're jealous..." She said still laughing, and attempting to stop before her lungs imploded. L stood there in complete silence struggling with the urge to start yelling at her for laughing while he was going into depression at the thought of losing her to Yagami.

Finally she stopped, and stood. "Oh Ryuzaki-kun, you're such a possessive dork." She said giving a small giggle. Then she threw her arms around his neck and proceeded to kiss his cheek. "How could I ever cheat on you? Especially with that control freak Yagami?"

"I don't understand...."

"Of course you don't. What you saw was just Light telling me about....something."

"But... you two were so close."

Sakura grinned and released her favorite detective. "Yes, but I never initiated any physical contact, did I?" L shook his head and mentally kicked himself. How could he not notice her lack of affection to Yagami - if she were really cheating she would be tackling Yagami into affectionate death grip hugs, like she always did to him. Not that he minded in the least bit.

Suddenly Ryuzaki felt a whole lot better and even realized that he was a total idiot about this whole situation. "Wait... what did he tell you?" L asked, watching Sakura walk to the door of their room. She turned her head. "Oh ...nothing." He narrowed his eyes and was at her side in an amazing time....well amazing for a civilian anyway. He snatched her wrist and pulled her towards her.

"Tell me what he said," L said in a low voice.

Sakura batted her eyes sweetly, giving him the sweetest most innocent smile he'd ever seen. "But ...it's a secret." Ryuzaki narrowed his eyes again but then a sudden idea hit him. He leaned forward brushing his lips against her jaw line, catching the top kunoichi by surprise.

"Please...?" He said in a low husky voice. "No." She said in a slightly breathy voice. So he leaned forward and began placing soft kisses along her jaw, and down her neck. "Sakura....tell...me..." He ordered between kisses, by the way he saw her eyes glaze over he figured she wouldn't last much longer, but he was proven wrong as a small giggle escaped the pinkette's throat.

"Ryuzaki-kun.... you can't beat me at my own art." She murmured placing her small hands on his chest. "We'll see about that." He said more of to himself then her, and with two long strides Sakura found herself pinned to a wall. Ryuzaki slid hands up her shirt and at that moment the door flung open.

"Ryuzaki! Watari wants to know where the next location--- HOLY SHIT NOT AGAIN!!!" Light yelled dropping some files, slamming the door closed and running away from the two lovers as fast as he could.

---Next day---

"Oh! Why is Sakura-chan gone again? Misa-misa is so bored with out her." Misa whined. Light jumped up and darted to the bathroom while Ryuzaki chuckled darkly.

"You should really learn to knock, Yagami-kun."

The Task Force looked very confused at Ryuzaki's words, while Soichiro went to help his son who was kneeling in front of the toilet, face shoved into the toilet, while he vomited his guts out.

-----------

**A/N: And So the Saga continues!!!!! MWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! yeah i was really bored and this happened...o.O But i hope you like it. This is the sequel to "Of Secret Techniques" which is the sequel to "Of Geniuses and Percents" both are LXSAKURA. and both are filled with wonderful awesomeness. Anyway READ AND REVIEW. AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS THEY WANT US TO USES FOR ANOTHER ONE-SHOT FOR THIS SERIES PLEASE TELL US! Thanks for reading! ^.^**

** Oh and if any one finds any mistakes tell us please. **

**EDIT: Some grammar stuff edited by Kitsunegirl2 ;) Kitsunegirl1 did a good job, though.  
**


End file.
